


【杰佣R】如网缚身

by Saberdar



Category: IDENTITY V
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 06:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17678405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saberdar/pseuds/Saberdar





	【杰佣R】如网缚身

杰克上车，奈布俯身帮他系好安全带。他栗色的头发擦着杰克的脖颈而过，杰克伸手轻轻的摸了一下奈布的脖颈，温热的指尖在微凉的白皙脖颈上拂过。  
奈布的身体僵住，胯间的事物不安分的硬起，他仿佛为了掩盖尴尬一样飞快地系好安全带，然后坐正身子开车去他们订好的酒店。

杰克随意地看着窗外的风景，又不时看着奈布的侧脸。  
这位比奈布年纪轻了不少的青年有着浓密而微微卷曲的黑发。优雅的脖颈和宽阔的胸膛，垂下眼睑凝视一个地方的时候会显得有些忧郁。但当他露出微笑的时候，侵略性就开始从他的身上散发出来。他的身材如同古希腊的雕塑，微妙的处于“美”的边界，绝不少一分也不多一分。低沉而富有磁性的声音说不清是天赐还是本身就应该如此完美。  
杰克随意地看着奈布的时候，他的视线跳跃在男人的身上，从修长的脖颈看到肩膀，再看向握着方向盘的双手。  
视线不算炙热，但奈布却不自觉的夹紧腿，强迫自己专心开车。

酒店很近，豪华也不失情调，适合他们第一次约会。奈布订好了位置也订好了在楼上的宾馆。  
他们一同走进酒店大门，杰克穿着白衬衫和一件西裤，搭配很简单，但优秀的面孔让他第一时间吸引了店内的人。  
奈布微微扫视了一圈，故意不去看那些盯着杰克的人，带着杰克去了订好的位置。  
两人坐定，已经选好的菜肴就开始按照顺序依次上。

杰克的手指修长骨节分明，拿着刀叉姿势很优雅。奈布用叉子将虾送进嘴里，他一刻不停地盯着杰克，下身硬的厉害。  
“怎么了？”杰克看着他，微微挑眉，低沉的声音让奈布的脸颊弥漫上浅淡的红色。  
“没事，合你胃口吗？”奈布笑着问，他蓝色的双眼中微微闪着渴望，唇角的微笑却很温柔得体。  
杰克慢条斯理地将牛排送入嘴里，咀嚼咽下后才说。  
“受不了了？”杰克的眼神很淡然，甚至眉间还带着调侃似的笑意，手指漫不经心的抚摸着餐刀的柄。  
奈布身体一僵，脸上的红色更深了些，他声音很低的回道，“知道了你还不快点。”  
杰克笑着，手指伸过去碰奈布的手，说：“请你稍微忍耐一点吧。”

他分明是故意的。  
奈布心里清楚，但身体的火热却无法压抑。费了多大心思把杰克从直男掰弯，他容易动情的身体虽已经忍耐不住，却还是会因为杰克的话而强行忍耐。  
原因在于他对杰克的喜爱是无法动摇的。

两人吃好饭，账单加在明天的房费上。侍者带着微笑，领着两人走上电梯。不知是否是错觉，奈布总觉得侍者的微笑透露着暧昧。  
走进房间的时候，奈布感觉好像释放了什么似的，他直接抱住身前的杰克，手暗示性的摸上杰克的身体。  
奈布的声音有些沙哑，“我洗过澡了。”  
杰克不为所动，转身摸了两下奈布的头发，神情不算冷淡但也绝不热情。  
“我去洗。”杰克说着，安抚一般的给了奈布一个吻。

杰克很有耐心的亲吻着奈布，舌尖勾着奈布的舌尖，奈布微微踮脚，微妙的身高差让他有些不爽。但更多的还是沉溺于亲吻间的快感，下身的肉棒已经硬的不行，顶在杰克身上。  
而杰克还是很冷静的样子，手指随意的在奈布的后颈抚摸，另一只手抚摸着奈布的腰侧。  
亲吻过后，奈布更不想放开杰克，杰克无奈的说，“我还没洗澡。”  
“没关系，我洗了就够了。”奈布说，他拉起杰克的手，放在自己的腰间，然后带着那只手缓缓下滑，到了圆润的臀部。  
奈布的呼吸声很急促，那双蓝色的眼睛仿佛被水雾笼罩，他微微眯起双眼，抬头撒娇一般的说：“快来吧。”  
杰克无奈的低头亲吻奈布的发顶，手指微微使力，把圆润的臀部捏的稍稍下陷。  
奈布的身体一抖，他抱紧了杰克，把硬的不行的肉棒向杰克身上蹭。  
杰克的手指很灵巧的解开奈布的衬衫，手指在光裸的胸膛上转了一圈，又来解自己的衬衫。两人的胸膛终于毫无阻碍的贴合在一起。  
奈布微微眯起双眼，“…去床上吗？”  
杰克用手抓捏着奈布的屁股，“当然……还是你想在墙上度过自己的第一次？”杰克的声音非常低沉，甚至还带着戏谑的意味。

奈布随手两下扯下自己的裤子，转身跪趴在床上，光裸白皙的屁股撅起，臀缝间能依稀窥视到微微张合的肉穴。  
奈布故意没有把白衬衫脱掉，衣衫垂落在腰间，褶皱堆叠出阴影，显得他的腰身更加纤细一些。  
他拿不准刚被自己掰弯的杰克是否能接受这样的性爱，于是用了点小技巧，让自己看上去更“可口”一点。

杰克也脱掉自己的衣服，他上床，手指抚摸着奈布的屁股。  
“待会儿是要用这里吗？”他问着，食指在奈布的穴口微微磨蹭，温热的指尖试探性的插入肉穴。  
奈布忍耐不住发出呻吟，他转头看着杰克，羞耻弥漫在心间，却还是回答道：“是的…我做好扩张和润滑了，但是你恐怕要再用一点润滑剂。”  
润滑剂被奈布递给杰克，杰克拧开盖子，将润滑剂的瓶口在穴口磨蹭几下，然后试探性地插进穴口。  
奈布猝不及防，他的穴口紧紧的夹住了塑料的瓶口，有些难堪的说：“你…别直接插进来啊…”  
“不是奈布哥让我多用一点的吗？”杰克笑着说，那个称呼让奈布的脸一下子红了，穴口也夹的更紧。  
“…别那么叫。”奈布此时撅着屁股，肉穴被杰克挤进去一大股润滑剂，手指还在里面肆虐。他羞耻地说，屁股却追随着杰克的手指，微微摇晃。  
敏感的身体极容易被挑起情欲，而他又是情欲极重的人，根本无法抵抗杰克的入侵。

手指很生涩的在肉穴内转动抠挖，指尖按压着内壁，杰克空出的手绕到奈布的身前去摸奈布的乳头。敏感的肉粒立刻挺起，奈布也忍不住发出低喘，后穴的手指还在做乱。这一次杰克运气很好的摸到了奈布的敏感点，正不停地按压着，刺激的奈布不住的摇晃着屁股，不知是想逃离还是想祈求更多。  
“舒服吗？奈布哥。”杰克似乎发现了奈布对于这个称呼的敏感，低沉的声音直接在奈布耳边响起，奈布一抖肉穴果然又夹紧了几分。  
“……别说…啊…你快进来……”奈布不住的喘息着，有几分恼怒但更多的却是渴望。  
杰克终于不再逗弄奈布，撕开安全套的包装，给自己戴上。粗长的肉棒抵着穴口，杰克贴着奈布耳边问：“能全都进去吗？”  
他初次与男人做爱，有点拿不定主意，怕弄疼奈布。  
奈布却已经再也忍受不了了，主动地向后凑，声音沙哑道：“…快点，没问题的。“

肉棒终于缓缓的顶进肉穴，过多的润滑剂被挤出，把穴口弄得亮晶晶的。奈布的肉穴紧致而温暖，杰克被这一下弄得有些失神，初次尝欢的性器更硬了，他忍不住欲望的肆虐狠狠的操了几下。  
敏感的肉穴立刻像是应答一般的收缩着，奈布被操的发出喘息，手指紧紧的抓着身下的床单。  
杰克的双手抓住奈布的腰，没有温存，直接开始狠狠的操弄起来。粗长的肉棒毫不留情，每次都发狠地撞上肠壁，敏感点被撞的酸麻。  
奈布不断的发出呻吟，屁股被揉了几下，后穴被填满到不可思议的程度。他写有些后悔之前说的话了，他被杰克做的有点疼，却没办法开口说出来。恐怕这个好不容易才被自己拐上床的人因为这件事而跑掉。  
后背突然被杰克的胸膛给温暖着，奈布稍稍获得了些安慰，不自觉的夹紧后穴讨好杰克。

猛烈的快感从身后的连接点迅速侵袭全身，奈布用额头抵着床单，皱着眉头，喘息声很急促，后穴咬紧了杰克的性器。被操出痛感，但更多的是被填满的快感，敏感的腺体可怜巴巴的被性器每次都操到。  
杰克的力气很大，每一次的操弄似乎都要把性器拔出来一般，龟头在穴口滑动几下又狠狠的顶进去。  
他抓着奈布的腰，不允许奈布向前躲避，圆润的双臀被他的跨部撞的发红，“啪啪”的交合声显得格外响亮。  
“…啊…嗯……”奈布的手几乎要把床单拧破，他无力的发出呻吟，脸颊染上酡红，欲望拉扯着他沉沦。杰克的手向前伸，拉住了奈布的手，奈布的左手被杰克向后拉着，如同被警察压在地上的犯人一般，毫无反抗之力。

“…奈布哥……你真紧。”杰克还不忘记说一些话来挑逗奈布，他的性器依然在后穴中驰骋着。  
奈布用空出的右手捂住脸，眼角几乎要流出泪水，“…别…啊…嗯……哈啊…别这么叫……”  
他的屁股还在贪婪的吸着杰克的性器，杰克的这种称呼给他带来轻微的乱伦感，刺激的肉穴不断收缩，性器也硬到爆炸。  
腰部微微拱起，被杰克的手摁回去，屁股却被杰克带着撅得更高。杰克松开被钳制住的奈布的手，双手分开臀瓣，亲眼看着已经被操的艳红的穴肉缓慢的吞吃自己的肉棒。穴肉很粘人的紧紧裹着杰克的肉棒，杰克看着这淫荡的模样，欲望愈发浓重。

“我想看着你。”杰克说道，他抽出性器，把已经跪不住的奈布翻了个身。  
奈布正对着杰克的时候才发现这样更加羞耻，杰克将他的双腿推起，他不得不自己抓住大腿，将身体完全敞开。后穴收缩几下，却只吃到了冰冷的空气。  
杰克的龟头顶在奈布的穴口磨蹭几下，又顺畅的操了进去。  
已经被操的火热的穴道立刻柔顺的包裹着肉棒，层层叠叠的软肉讨好一般啜吸着，杰克眯起双眼，眼角飞红。  
杰克本就有些邪气的面孔更加惑人，奈布小腹一紧，嘴中的喘息也急促了几分。  
“…杰克…我想要……”奈布忍不住说，他那双蓝色的眼睛因为情欲而慵懒的眯起，看上去很性感。  
“听奈布哥的。”杰克笑着说，肉棒突然狠狠地撞击腺体，奈布发出一声惊喘，后穴夹紧了杰克的肉棒。  
但这还未结束，杰克的力道很足，肉棒狠狠的操弄穴肉，几乎不给穴肉收缩的时间。  
如同一柄长刀一样，又快又准，狠狠地瞄准敏感的腺体，展露锋芒。

高潮来得很快，奈布闭着双眼，性器喷发出精液，全都打在杰克的小腹上，湿淋淋的一片。  
杰克也停下动作，稍微缓了缓才把肉棒抽出。  
奈布睁开双眼，正好看见杰克眼角的一颗眼泪坠落，顺着脸颊一路下滑。那张因为情欲而泛红的双颊和因亲吻而水润的唇显得更加色情。小腹上的精液缓缓流淌，眼泪一颗颗的流下，竟有一种被玷污的美感。  
奈布有点不安，用双腿夹住杰克的腰，“…怎么哭了？”  
杰克随意地抹去，毫不在意地低头与奈布接吻。他的嘴唇温柔的磨蹭着奈布的，做着最后的温存。  
“…因为你让我太舒服了吧。”杰克说着，向着奈布眨眨眼，那有几分调皮的神态更让奈布为之喜爱。

他对于杰克的爱，日日渐深，如同被网缚身，无法逃离一刻。

END


End file.
